


Happiness is homemade

by ariasalvatore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Baker Stiles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariasalvatore/pseuds/ariasalvatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard the bell above the door ring informing him that a new customer had arrived.</p>
<p>"Hey Laura."</p>
<p>Stiles looked up to see the guy from outside leaning against the counter looking right at Laura.</p>
<p>"Hey Der."</p>
<p>Mystery man glared at Laura before speaking again.</p>
<p>"I was waiting outside like you said and I've been out there for the past ten minutes. You're not even eating you're just talking. Lets go."</p>
<p>"But Derek you need to meet Stiles."</p>
<p>Stiles smiled and lifted his hand in a small wave when Derek looked over at him.</p>
<p>"I'm Derek."</p>
<p>"I'm Stiles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness is homemade

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this thing, i wrote it 'cause i was bored ok i'm sorry don't hate me

Stiles had always been proud of his little bakery tucked away on some random street in New York.

It wasn't anything big or fancy, it wasn't the job he expected to have after graduating from Stanford with a degree in biology, but he'd had his bakery for a year and at twenty three years old he thought it wasn't too shabby. He made enough, more than enough to get by even. And he was nice, his customers were nice back, and he had managed to get regulars even in a big city such as New York.

If he'd set up in Beacon Hills like his dad had suggested when Stiles first proposed the idea, he would only get customers he'd known since he was three.

His favourite customer was Laura. She was older than him, probably in her early thirties but she reminded him of Lydia so Stiles loved her. Not in the way he used to love Lydia, he'd got over that a long time ago.

He'd got over girls a long time ago.

And Laura knew this, and whenever any remotely attractive male walked past the bakery she would point him out and tell Stiles that he should go for it.

Stiles never wanted to.

He was waiting for the right person, and because Stiles was neurotic and never shut up that could take a while.

But at least for now he had his own beautifully made pastries.

"How about him?"

Stiles looked up at where Laura was pointing to, just outside the bakery door a man was standing looking as if he was waiting for someone.

Laura had a smirk on her face.

"He's alright I guess."

Stiles thought he was more than alright, Stiles thought he was much more than just alright. He was broody and muscular and Stiles wanted his arms around him, he looked like the type of person who would tell you exactly what he was going to do to you, but be caring when it mattered. He had dark hair that stood up straight and stubble that Stiles wanted to get his hands on.

"Only alright?"

Stiles gave Laura a look as if to say, you know exactly what I meant by that.

She smirked again.

Stiles should really ask her about that.

He heard the bell above the door ring informing him that a new customer had arrived.

"Hey Laura."

Stiles looked up to see the guy from outside leaning against the counter looking right at Laura.

"Hey Der."

Mystery man glared at Laura before speaking again.

"I was waiting outside like you said and I've been out there for the past ten minutes. You're not even eating you're just talking. Lets go."

"But Derek you need to meet Stiles."

Stiles smiled and lifted his hand in a small wave when Derek looked over at him.

"I'm Derek."

"I'm Stiles."

"Ok I met Stiles, now can we leave."

"Fine. I'm sorry my brother is such a grump Stiles, i'll see you tomorrow."

Stiles watched them leave and Stiles went over what had just happened in his head.

Laura had pointed out Derek to Stiles to see what he thought of him, and then made Derek actually come into the bakery just to tell her that they needed to leave.

Stiles had an inkling that Laura was trying to set them up, and Stiles really didn't mind.

...

When Stiles opened up the bakery the next morning he was hoping that when Laura left today Derek would again be waiting for her just outside the bakery. There was no chance he had any interest in someone like Stiles but Stiles liked to look at him, and think about him, and dream that one day they'd be married with a picket fence.

Though that was all ridiculous obviously.

Stiles went about his usual actions for the day, making sure he had enough food for the display and to sell if it got busy. Which it normally did, Stiles was proud of his baking. It was something he was good at it, it was something he had done with his mom before she died and ever since then he had strived to be perfect at it. That's why he now owned Mama's bakery, because if it wasn't for her it wouldn't have happened.

He was sorting out the till after someone had collected a rather large order when he heard the bell over the door ring.

He was expecting Laura, as she came in the same time most days.

It wasn't Laura.

"Hi, Stiles right? Laura's not feeling too good, and she asked me to come pick something up for her."

"Ok."

"She didn't actually tell me what she wanted, maybe I should call her."

Stiles just laughed as he handed over a red velvet cupcake with buttercream icing, they were favourite. She ordered one every time.

"How did you know?"

"Your sister doesn't like change."

Stiles saw a small smile appear for only a second at the corner of Derek's mouth and he felt his heart skip a beat.

He wasn't falling for his friend's brother.

He wasn't.

"Erm, Can I have a chocolate chip cookie too, I have a weakness."

Ok he was.

"Yeah sure, just one?"

"Maybe a couple."

Stiles grinned as he handed Derek his cookies.

As Derek reached into his pocket Stiles did something he hadn't done before.

"Don't worry, just this once it's free."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if Laura's sick. Tell her she has to get better soon and come back to me."

Derek just smiled and turned to leave.

"Bye Stiles."

"Bye Derek."

Stiles watched him leave and walk down the street, he had it bad and he barely knew the guy. He was just Laura's brother, but he was perfect. He ate chocolate chip cookies and still had those muscles. It was like he was made for Stiles.

...

Stiles was being stupid.

There was no way Derek liked him back.

Not a chance.

It had been a week since Derek had come in when Laura was ill.

But he still came in everyday, Stiles wanted it to be for him but it was probably for his cookies, he made good cookies. All he knew was that Laura had been back everyday since then and so had Derek, but at different times.

Derek preferred to come in the morning, and Stiles didn't like that. He was most busy in the morning and didn't have much time to ogle.

He knew Laura knew this so she came in the afternoon so they could talk, she was slowly becoming one of his closest friends. But she couldn't tell him about Derek, he was her brother and that would be weird. As much as Stiles wanted to talk about this stupid crush he had on him, he couldn't, not to Laura anyway. She had the biggest mouth on her and there was no way Derek wouldn't find out.

He probably already knew Stiles had found him attractive the first time they met. But to be honest, who wouldn't.

Derek was here right now, sitting at one of the stools at the counter, for the first few days he had just come in bought his cookie and left, today was the third day he had stayed.

Stiles really hoped it was because of him.

"I'm guessing you want a cookie."

"Actually, can I try something new?"

Stiles was taken a back, he didn't picture Derek as someone who was up for change. He didn't picture Derek as someone with a sweet tooth either so he supposed he should stop making assumptions.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know."

"You want a few minutes?"

Derek leaned forward, and looked straight at Stiles.

"How about you pick for me?"

Stiles just nodded and tried not to fall over, Derek had ridiculous eyes. That was flirting wasn't it? No of course it wasn't flirting, that was just Derek trying to get food. It can't have been flirting, look at Derek then look at Stiles. But he was, Derek was looking at Stiles and it gave Stiles hope that maybe this wasn't all in his head.

"Well what kind of thing do you want?"

"I don't know, not something too sweet."

"Here, this will be perfect, I hope anyway. I mean it's just a cupcake, but I made it and I like them and I'm going to shut up now."

Stiles was rambling, he rambled when he was nervous. And Derek definitely made him very nervous. But he had given him a lemon drizzle cupcake, which isn't all that exciting, but it was the first thing he had ever baked without his mom. They were awful when he was that age, but they were good now, at least Stiles thought they were.

And according to the expression on Derek's face, he did too.

"Oh my god Stiles, how do you make these?"

"That's a secret I'll never tell."

Derek grinned at him and Stiles felt his heart flutter.

"So what got you into baking anyway."

"Erm I-"

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me. You barely know me."

"No I want to. It was my mom. We used to bake every saturday whilst my dad was at work, it was our own tradition. When she died I wanted to do something that reminded me of her, so I baked. I stopped for a bit in high school, and college. But I have this bakery for my mom, and that's important to me."

"Wow Stiles I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"There's no way you could have, don't worry about it."

"So where did you go to college?"

"Stanford, I have a degree in biology."

"Wow."

"What?"

"That's not what you expect from a bakery owner."

"Well with me you can always expect the unexpected."

Stiles knew that he was flirting shamelessly with Derek now, but he had rarely told anyone the story of his little bakery in New York. And Derek seemed to really care about Stiles' life, and that only made Stiles like him more.

"I should probably go, thank you for the cupcake, it was amazing."

"Oh ok, see you around I guess."

"Bye Stiles."

"Bye Derek."

Stiles knew he was screwed, but for once in his life he didn't care.

...

It had been three weeks.

Three weeks that Derek had been coming into the bakery everyday and three weeks that Stiles had been hoping that Derek would show some sign of liking him back, even if it was small.

Today both Laura and Derek were there together, it was the middle of the afternoon and they were the only two in there.

"Don't you two work?"

"Nope." They said at the same time.

Stiles just shook his head, he used to wish he could not work and just live comfortably, but he could never give up his bakery.

Derek was picking at a chocolate chip cookie, a few times he had tried something else but he was set in his ways. And Stiles did make the best cookies.

It was silent as the two Hales picked at their food whilst Stiles wiped down the counter ready for the evening rush. It felt as if there was tension in the air, like someone wanted to get something off their chest.

"For gods sake, you two are stupid."

Stiles was right, Laura seemed to have said that without meaning to.

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, ok maybe Stiles doesn't but we were talking about this two days ago Derek."

"Talking about what?"

"It doesn't matter Stiles, shut up Laura."

Stiles had no idea what was going on, but Derek didn't look angry, he just looked scared that his secret would be revealed. Laura looked frustrated, she knew something Stiles didn't and Stiles had always been the type of person that wanted to know everything.

"No, tell me. Please?"

"He said please Derek."

Derek practically growled at Laura and that surprised Stiles, but Laura just picked up her coat and went to walk out of the shop.

"Whatever, either tell him or don't, but I can't sit through this anymore."

And with that, she left. Stiles really wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Derek?"

"Just give me a minute Stiles, let me think this through."

"Ok, you want another cookie?"

Derek smiled as Stiles handed him another cookie, he knew which ones were Derek's favourite, and he knew he liked them best when they were warm, straight from the oven. Giving him the cookie seemed to make Derek decide something.

"I have to tell you something."

"Ok, shoot."

"I like you."

"You mean you like my cookies."

"No Stiles, you're cookies are great but this is about you. You frustrate me, you wear stupid hipster clothes and you never stop talking and yet you seem to make the most amazing food and you're the only person I can tolerate for more than ten minutes that isn't directly related to me. I don't just like your baking-"

"You like me."

"I like you."

Stiles was in shock, he knew he should probably say something in return otherwise Derek would think that he didn't like him too, but he couldn't. He tried to get the words out but it didn't work. Derek Hale, the man he had been dreaming about for weeks had just confessed to liking him, and Stiles felt like he was on cloud nine.

"Ok then, maybe I should go?"

"No Derek, wait. I'm sorry, I like you too. I mean of course I do, look at you. But it's not just because of how you look obviously, you actually listen to me which is nice, and lots of other things which I will bore you with now-"

Stiles was pulled across the counter as Derek grabbed onto his t-shirt and pulled him towards him. Stiles felt Derek's lips against his, and everything was good with the world. 

Derek's lips were softer than Stiles expected, and he was in bliss. When Derek pulled away he was grinning, and Stiles couldn't help but grin back.

"Cookie?"

**Author's Note:**

> comments? you know the usual stuff, also follow my tumblr [elenagiblt](http://elenagiblt.tumblr.com)


End file.
